This invention relates to apparatus for removing flat folded cartons from a hopper and erecting (opening) them.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,946 to Anderson disclose a rotary coupon placer that includes a spider mounted for rotation and angularly spaced shafts mounted by the spider for rotation relative thereto and rotation therewith. Each of the shafts mounts a vacuum cup. As the spider rotates the shafts are rotated relative to the spider whereby coupons are removed from a hopper to be applied to a package. As shown in the drawings, the spider is rotated in a clockwise direction and the shafts are rotated in a counterclockwise direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,686 to Everson et al discloses rotary transfer mechanism, a rotary plate, a fixed gear and planetary gears wherein as the plate is rotated, through the planetary gears, shafts 22 are rotated relative to the plate in opposite angular directions relative to the direction of rotation of the plate. The shafts 22 are located at apexes of the plate and mount vacuum cups for removing cartons from a carton storage hopper and moving them to flights on carton conveyor mechanism to open and erect the cartons.
Problems have been encountered in erecting flat folded carton blanks, especially ones that are of substantially greater lengths than their height and width when in their erected condition. In order to overcome problems encountered with prior art machines this invention has been made.